The Reason for Perfection
by LyricalSinger
Summary: A backstory for George, Camelot's 'most exemplary servant'. As always, thanks to sarajm for some excellent suggestions.


A/N: I love George (Camelot's 'most exemplary servant') … and I figured there had to be a reason for his supercilious attitude. Here's my attempt to give him a bit of a backstory. Excellently beta'ed, as always, by sarajm.

* * *

The Reason for Perfection

It was late, or very early depending on your point of view. The Castle was dark and, for the most part, silent. The torches had been doused long ago and there was only minimal lighting throughout the numerous hallways. At this hour, most of the Castle inhabitants were asleep and dreaming.

Except, of course, for George. His regular duties had been completed quite a while ago; but instead of seeking out his rest, he was settled comfortably in the armoury, performing one of his favourite tasks. He certainly had not lied when he said that of all his tasks, polishing armour was the one he enjoyed the most. The servant took great pleasure when, after a few hours of scraping away mud, followed by burnishing and then a wiping down with a soft cloth, he could enjoy the vision of a row of carefully-cleaned chain mail spread out on the tables, gleaming in the torchlight.

And let's not forget the visceral thrill that travelled up and down George's spine when he got the opportunity to buff and polish Arthur's plate armour. No one ever saw the care with which George carried out this particular duty, but when Arthur stepped onto the Tournament grounds, the sun gleaming and flashing off his hauberk, it became quickly clear to all that this particular armour was not just well cared for; it was fit for a King. While he may never have received a "thank you", George knew his work was appreciated.

As he placed the last piece of chain mail _just so_ on the table in front of him, George couldn't help the look of satisfaction that appeared on his face, if only for a moment or two. He was content: his duties were finished, he'd had an opportunity to indulge himself and he could now head off to bed with the knowledge that, no matter what happened tomorrow, he had played his part in maintaining the standard and dignity of Camelot.

George's never-ending goal was to be the most accomplished servant in Camelot. He was conscientious, careful in his duties and, truth be told, more than a bit of a perfectionist. However, these traits that brought him such personal pride, and yet made him a pariah with the other servants, were hard won. He hadn't grown up like this. Oh no, these were qualities he had worked hard to develop and hone.

He knew very well that everyone considered him a bit of a prat, a laughing-stock even, what with his enthusiasm for good order and impeccable service, but no matter. He'd already worked his way up from kitchen boy, and he was determined to rely only on his own talents and work ethic to prove his qualifications to eventually become Steward.

George exited the armoury, dousing the last burning torch as he closed the door firmly behind him. As Camelot's Most Exemplary Servant walked the empty hallways towards his bed, no one realized that the driving force behind his behaviour was not a desire to look down on everyone else, or regularly show them up. Rather, it was family: to wit his widowed mother, his three younger sisters and a crippled brother.

When George's mother was widowed, she lost everything and was left to raise George, his sisters and his crippled brother on her own. When he and his siblings were small, she'd had to take any job she could, often the dirtiest, the lowliest, just to put food on their table. George hated seeing his mother brought so low, and at a young age he'd vowed to himself that he would give her back not just the money she needed to be comfortable, but also the respect that she had lost.

To that end, he sent almost every penny of his earnings home to his mother and siblings and it was this desire to provide them with every comfort possible that kept him focused on the prize – the exalted position of Steward.

_One day_, the lonely man thought has he approached the room he shared with two other servants, _one day I will be in control and Camelot will be the envy of all!_


End file.
